


I will never change my love

by Omehal



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 绣春刀 | Brotherhood of Blades (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omehal/pseuds/Omehal
Summary: 终于等到真相大白　我只想去　看一看大海
Relationships: 雷佳音/张震





	I will never change my love

那天雷佳音和上戏的朋友一起吃饭，他打电话给张震问他在家吃什么，张震说还没想好，雷佳音说：那你过来和我们一起吃吧。

街边大排档吃着吃着就很容易开始叫啤酒，雷佳音踩在椅子上说我沈阳啤酒小王子不是盖的，来干！

张震到的时候已经有几个人跑去吐了，一群酒肉朋友见到年轻的演员分外亲热，就开始也给张震倒酒，雷佳音说你们干嘛呢，张震摆手说哎，没事的，反正我很久没喝过酒了，现在尝尝鲜也可以啊。

最后剩下他们两个人对着一桌喝吐的人发愣，张震问雷佳音说要不要帮忙叫车啊？

雷佳音说：没事，经常这样儿的，但今天特别厉害。他抬头看着张震：要不咱俩换个地儿继续喝？

张震笑了笑说好啊，就多喝一点，好久没有这么开心过了。

有段时间雷佳音在微博上放自己的边境牧羊犬，别人问到他就说：和阿震一起养的。

雷佳音接受采访的时候吐槽张震：他先说的要养只狗，结果每天只会在家跟狗玩，我也不想下楼啊，还不是得下楼去遛狗。

后来记者跑去问张震的时候他就笑：我其实没怎么在意这些啦，我比较喜欢睡觉的，我睡觉时都完全不知道佳音在干什么，有没有出门的。

张震还好，他也不是很在意很红，但基本收入没什么问题。雷佳音刚开始跟着剧团演出的时候很穷，一次演出四百块钱，只能到处跑。

有一次郭京飞生日，雷佳音买了五瓶伏特加送给自己师哥，回来开始对着自己的伙食发愁。

张震说：你跟我一起吃嘛。

雷佳音有点生气：我他妈自己又不是没钱。

结果最后还是经常他帮张震带外卖，他就顺便买自己的包，叉烧包肉很足，一顿吃三四个差不多饱了。

张震吃盒饭的时候会匀很多菜给雷佳音，你吃嘛，我吃不下，我待会要去打电玩，不能吃太饱。

雷佳音扔给张震几个包：我不要脸啊？你脸太小了给我多吃点。

雷佳音很多手办都是那时候和张震一起收集起来的，他们买了一个透明的玻璃柜专门用来放，张震站在柜子前说：我想要这样的柜子很久了。

雷佳音说：我也是。

后来他们分手的时候雷佳音站在柜子前拿走自己买的那些，他拿到一半，张震走过来说：这个柜子给你好了，我搬回去也很费劲，重新买一个算了。

雷佳音说：我都拿到一半了你来跟我说这个，你是存心气我吗。啊对，你看这几个，我们合着钱买的，怎么办？

张震很大度：都给你好了，我想看的时候来你家看就行了。

雷佳音哭笑不得：你他妈还想回来专门看手办？算了算了我们数一下，一人一半。

张震开始在网上弄一个网店，卖自己的二手衣服赚点钱，他说要用赚来的钱买辆小货车，雷佳音说：你怎么癖好这么奇怪呢。

张震说：因为小货车只坐两个人啊，不会那么聒噪的。

雷佳音笑他：小货车自个儿不会吵啊？那马达哒哒哒的比人可得吵多了，你脑子有问题。

最后张震还是买了小货车。他兴致勃勃说带着雷佳音去外滩兜风，雷佳音扒着鸡扒饭说行行行，那我上车是不是得不讲话啊？

张震问：为什么？

雷佳音反问：你不是嫌聒噪吗？

张震笑了：没有啊，开小货车就可以以只有两个位置为借口不用带那么多人一起出去玩。

雷佳音嘟囔说你脑子绝对是有问题。

雷佳音在楼下沙发里喊说阿震你要吃什么，你要没什么想吃的我点外卖了啊，过很久，张震的声音迷迷糊糊从楼上传过来，都可以啦。

后来那天雷佳音带着那条狗下去遛，阳光灿烂，还有草地，他就放开了狗绳。狗在那里乱跳，突如其来的就一辆车过来把狗压死了。

后来采访时雷佳音还提到那只狗，用很空的声音说起来：

“我就在那个草地上，一圈一圈走，跟舞台调度似的，就叫，啊，啊，这样叫。

阳光这么明媚，不应该是产生悲剧的时候。

然后晚上剧团还有个喜剧，就还得去演喜剧。

那天演完戏我就一个人默默回家，我本来想找个地儿默默哭一场，一打开门就看见郭京飞坐那里冲着我乐，他们知道我伤心，怕我难受，过来安慰我，我看见他们在那里，就开始哇哇哭。我边哭边说：你们这群臭傻子，我都这样了你们还来这里，都给我滚。

他们看见我哭就在那里嘎嘎乐。

后来张震从楼上下来了，他刚睡醒，很好奇地问你们在干什么，怎么家里突然这么热闹的。

我当时哭得差不多了，看见他来就开始笑。”

记者：怎么会就开始笑呢了？

“怎么说呢，你知道我们剧团的人就还面面相觑，不知道该不该说，我赶紧抹了把脸摆一个笑容，说哎哎你们看我出丑也出完了快走快走。

我那时候觉着吧，哭完得赶紧笑，张震的心思会比我细腻很多，他也很喜欢那只狗，他可能会比我更伤心，所以我哭过就哭过了。”雷佳音说完之后闭上嘴。

雷佳音抱着张震胡乱亲他，把张震压在床上发出快要散架的声音，张震推开他，两个人面对面呆坐了一会。

“其实我是第一次和男人……”雷佳音被看得有些不好意思，把张震的手抓在自己手里玩，支支吾吾。

张震也低头看过去，从雷佳音的手指一直看到他的上半身，衬衫扯得松松垮垮，领口那里露出一大块，快要滑下来。雷佳音比他白很多。

他低声说:“我也是啊。”

他们两个人又对坐了一下，张震瞟来瞟去，眼神刚好对上雷佳音的，雷佳音就嗤的一声笑出来。

他们都开始笑，张震拿手里的枕头砸过去:“你笑什么啦。”

雷佳音笑着笑着停下来，他才发现他们现在距离又靠近了，他能数得清张震垂下的眼睫毛，他咽了口唾沫，又凑近亲上去。

雷佳音12年拿了长春电影节的奖，也有记者去采访到张震，虽然那时候两人已经分居了，但还是老有人嚼他们过去的。

张震就还是笑：他拿奖我很高兴啊，我也知道他很努力。

记者：雷佳音现在也算是影帝了，你却还没有拿奖，有什么感受吗？

张震说：我一直觉得自己跟奖项比较无缘。

读书时学校每个星期都会办一次作业展，然后评奖。我念了三年，连一个奖都没有拿到。这就是命，我习惯了。

绣春刀首映的时候粉丝问到张震会不会笑场，张震说自己很正经的，怎么会笑场。

路阳那时就说：张震骗人呢，其实雷佳音非常喜欢去逗他笑，所以他是有笑场的。

张震就站在旁边拿着话筒抿嘴笑。

雷佳音绣春刀路演的时候都很拘谨，张口闭口在夸张震，他说和震哥演压力都很大的。路阳要他站到张震身边去，他就躲到人身后，他们就都笑。

记者问：你们现在两个人演戏，会有什么特殊的感觉吗？

全场都知道他是意有所指，张震和雷佳音当年不算特别高调，但也没有故意遮掩两个人的关系，一开始雷佳音不火，但张震已经是导演青睐的烫手山芋，自然会有人去关心他的私生活。

张震没有说话，雷佳音看了他一眼，拿起话筒开始说套话：也没有了，主要还是会相互学习，沈炼和裴纶的关系不仅仅算朋友，他们一起经历过生死，演戏的时候就会尽力去往那个方向去靠拢。震哥演戏时很容易让人进入到一种状态，所以和他演戏虽然压力大，但感觉还是很爽的。

那你们私底下会有来往吗？记者在追问。

张震笑了笑：有啊，有时候拍戏累了大家就会一起去吃饭啊，佳音还会拍戏的时候教我怎么把普通话说标准，我的台词功底没有他好，这块也经常向他学习。

雷佳音最后还是没有去台北见张震，他自己跑去夜市那边吃小吃，郭京飞给他的外套里揣着张很旧的纸条，张震之前曾经和他很详细地写了一份台北吃食攻略，让他照着这份东西以后去台北吃饭。

如果可以的话来找我，我请你啊。

记者问张震：你们后来有没有一起聚聚的？

张震说：他都没有回我，他很忙的，佳音这次来我看他好像和其他人有约了，所以就没有碰到。

一次收拾东西，雷佳音翻出来张震之前送给他的一套专辑，张震96年录的，那时候他刚好20岁。

他拿出来听，觉得上帝让张震长得那么帅一定会有代价。

他就听张震用台湾腔念台词的声音开始唱歌，那张专辑还有十首歌。听着听着就开始笑得前仰后合的，北北跑进来问：爸爸你在笑什么？

雷佳音说：来过来听爸爸的朋友唱歌，他唱歌比你还难听，笑死爸爸了。

北北坐过来，听着说，哎，爸爸你朋友跑调了。

雷佳音笑到眼泪流得满脸都是。

_神秘电话 不说话_

_三更半夜Call机还会响_

_装作安定的模样_

_这样继续实在太荒唐_

_你突然 礼拜天要 上教堂_

_你不再 吵着要看 午夜场_

_每个周末 你都忙_

_不再埋怨我没打电话_

_你已变得不一样_

_问你的话你都不回答_

_你可以装作真的不明白_

_我可以Say I'm sorry! Say goodbye_

_世界真奇怪_

_我本来以为 天会塌下来_

_世界真奇怪_

_终于等到真相大白_

_我只想去 看一看大海_

_一个人过很自在_

_两个人也可以蛮愉快_

_一不小心想不开_

_三个人麻烦就会找过来_

_你不必担心自己太依赖_

_你可以Say I'm sorry! Say goodbye_

_世界真奇怪_

_我本来以为 天会塌下来_

_世界真奇怪_

_终于等到真相大白 我只想去 看一看大海_

_世界真奇怪_

_我本来以为 天会塌下来_

_世界真奇怪_

_终于等到真相大白 我只想去 看一看大海_

**Author's Note:**

> "喂，你个笨蛋，  
> 怎么连留下一半手办好回来看你都要拒绝，  
> 为什么独自巡游夜市不赴谁的约。"


End file.
